ians_cornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Walk II
Return to main * Prev: Adventure Walk I * Next: Adventure Walk III Adventure Walk II [http://www.mapmywalk.com/routes/view/1833978182 View route "Burnt coulees & London Road neighbourhood & Scenic Drive trail"] Status Report: For my workout today, I was planning to take the bus to near Mom's place and return to the burnt coulee section Mom and I explored yesterday (I wanted to explore it a little more fully this time around), as well as that coulee trail near Chinook Heights that Mom told me about before, and also possibly check out the neighbourhoods overlooking Scenic Drive that I'd started to walk through yesterday. However, things took an unexpected turn that morning when I discovered I'd left my cell phone charger at Mom's yesterday. I phoned to let her know, and she suggested that I could go to her place and enter through the side door (she gave me the code), and then go in through her back door, which she thought was unlocked. Except the back door wasn't unlocked, so I couldn't get into her unit. I sat on the stairs just outside her door (still inside the building itself) and phoned to let her know. She said she was running an errand with Danielle at the moment, but that she could come home in about an hour and unlock it for me, and that she'd call me just before she came over. While I waited, I resumed my walk and went along Scenic Drive. At first my idea was that I'd start to explore the burnt coulees (I'd forgotten I also wanted to check out the nearby neighbourhoods), and then just double back when Mom was ready to come meet me. If I hadn't explored the coulees as far as I wanted when Mom called, then I'd just come back after I met up with her and retrieved my cell charger. But then I realized that, when Mom called me, I might end up being too far away to make it back within a reasonable amount of time. Instead, I deviated from Scenic. I picked up some chips and a drink from Urban Grocer, as I was hungry. I sat on a bench in Kinsmen Park, which was much closer to Mom's place, and took a snack break while I waited for her to finish. When it was time, I walked back to Mom's and met up with her there. We had a lovely lunch together. Afterwards, she returned to the office, and I re-embarked on my walk, my charger now with me. I returned to Scenic, and then to the burnt coulees. When I was done there, I walked further along Scenic. My walk was getting to be quite long by that point, so I didn't fully explore the Chinook Heights trail, although I did pass by it. I ended my workout at the college, and took the bus home from there. MapMyWalk Comments & Likes: Lisa Rocheford liked this Statistics: Detailed statistics A. Outside Mum's door.jpg B. Burnt coulees.jpg C. Burnt coulees.jpg